A Narnian Love Story : A Place in this World
by NarnianFairy
Summary: What happenswhen a modern girl from our world finds herself in Narnia? What with everything thats going on? What role does she have to play in the next Great War? What would she choose? And most of all, would she learn to put thepast behind or will the shadows of the past continue to haunt her? Reated T for mild swearing. EDMUND/OC Dont like the pairing, dont read! Simple!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day, a lonely figure was seen walking home alone. "Yo! Aline!" she heard someone call from behind, "walking home, alone again?" She didn't answer, just quickened her pace, her hands clenched into fists, for she knew whom that voice belonged to, Sammie, her brother. And she also knew answering back would just mean more trouble.

Before long, she felt his footsteps grow closer. She broke into a run, maniacal laughter drifting from behind as she neared a dead end.

'Why do you always run from me, little sister?" he said his voice deadly calm. "Its not like I would harm you" Aline turned around, her mind made up, she was tired, tired of running away, tired of being afraid, tired of being weak, so she turned around, yanking her arm away from his. "Don't, you dare, touch me." she said. He replied in a mocking voice, "Or what will you do? Hit me maybe?" She didnt answer, instead to his surprise and also hers, her fist connected to his face.

He stumbled back surprised, blood trickling from his nose. Aline dodged, pushing him, as he made a grab, not slowing down until she reached home. She bolted into her room, locking the door behind her. Her mother wasnt home, and it wont be long before Sammie found her. "Shit!" she thought as tears rolled from her eyes as much as she hated crying,

No one would believe her, not even her own mother. When she'd tried to tell her, it was Sammie who hurt her and not the other way around, her mother would just shoo her away and go after her precious son.

Sammie was the kind of boy who lit butterfly wings on fire, just to see them burn as they flew away. Of course, no one would believe her, Sammie would never do such a monstrous thing. Sammie who'd never hurt an ant. Sammie the beautiful angel boy.

No wonder they confused innocence with beauty. A mistake she swore she never would make, well at least if she lived long enough for that. That moment, Aline decided what she would do. Before she could change her mind, she felt her hand close around he blade, feeling the cold sting of metal against skin. She brought it down, pulling vertically up her arm, a red line of blood following its wake.

She felt her head go light at the sight of all that blood, she never like the sight nor smell of blood. Maybe thats what drove he towards cutting.

But now, she knew what she just did was irreversible, not like those times she did for the pain, to feel the cool kiss of the blade in her skin. This time, she did it to end once and for all.

Her legs gave in and black spots danced in her vision, she fell down bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead she felt her head hit something soft and the smell of autumn hit her. She had time the think, What have I done? Before the darkness pulled he within, and she sank gratefully, not knowing when , or that matter whether, she would wake up again.

**A/N : Sooooo, my first chapter! What do you guys think? Was it worth your time? Please tell me what you think. I live for Reviews! XD **

**Thanks for reading though :)**

**NarnianFairy **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Just wanna say a biiiiiig THANK YOU! for all of you who followed and reviewing! Annnnd, just a small spoiler : Sammie plays a far bigger role later on, that you would never imagine! XD**

* * *

She didnt know how long it was, but Aline woke up, to find herself in quite a cozy bed. She wandered for a moment about the unfamiliar surroundings, and then she remembered the strange dream of landing in a strange land. Then she tensed for she heard voices. "The Kings and Queens, should be informed." a crunchy voice said.

"I already have, Mr. Tumnus." someone replied

"Another Daughter of Eve..What do you think this means?" a third voice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its for the better, or for the worse. Lets just hope Aslan knows what hes doing."

It took Aline a moment to realise that they were talking about her. "Well," she called, "if you're talking about me, at least do it in front of me."

There was a sudden silence, and then someone said, "Its awake!" _Its awake?_ Aline thought vaguely as she slid off the bed, a sudden wave of nausea hitting her as her feet touched the ground. She steadied herself, taking in the surroundings. She was in a circular room which seemed to be made of stone throughout. The long vertical cut in her arm had healed though leaving a scar, "Strange," she thought. Everything around her seemed so strange, perhaps she was in heaven, except the fact that after what she did, shed never go to heaven.

Just then, someone walked in, or rather, something to be precise, a beaver, asking if she was okay! For a moment, she was stunned, not knowing what to do, whether to totally freak out, or laugh, at the absurdity of her own imagination. She decided on rhe latter, "Please dont tell me," she said amid laughter, "that I can be so stupid even in my dreams."

The beaver looked confused, "What do you mean, Daughter of Eve?" it asked. "You're a beaver, and you're talking. You're a talking beaver!" "Of course I talk, Daughter of Eve. Don't mistake us for those stupid dumb animals." the beaver said.

"Erm, actually, my mum's name is not Eve, and this most certainly IS a dream! Even in my wildest imaginations beavers never speak.

The beaver just smiled, well, if beavers could smile at least. "This is not a dream, Daughter of Eve, and well, I think the Kings and Queens would explain the better than I would."

"Um, first my name is Aline, so please stop with that Daughter of Eve thingy, its freaking me out, and second, for the love of human sanity, how am I supposed to believe this isn't a dream?" Because the beaver simply said, "It is real,"

"Alright, alright." she said, taking in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Okay, I want to go home, now." she said. The beaver had a sad look on its face. "You cant, dear." she said. "Youre in Narnia, now. If he has brought you here, there must be some reason. You have to stay here for now, dear, at least until the Just King comes. It's dangerous outside. "

"Alright, so you're telling me to stay in a place Ive never been before, with a talking beaver waiting for some King to come whisk me away. Oh, and hell, look at me talking to a beaver. I sure am losing my head."

Just then, in trotted a man, at least thats what Aline thought, until she saw beneath his waist. "Youre a... faun?" she asked. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes, I am." he replied proudly, holding out his hand, she just glancing at it. "Well, arent you supposed to shake hands? Thats what humans do, right?"

She shook his hand tentatively. The faun grinned giving an I-told-you-so look at the beaver. "Okay guys,I really appreciate this, but seriously, I gotta go." she said, picking up her backpack.

If only she could find a way to wake up, she thought, but then she wasnt even sure whether she wanted to wake up to her. Back to her own insane world?

Right the, a boy walked in, dressed in armour as if he was expecting battle anytime. The beaver, and Mr. Tumnus, the faun both bowed their heads, saying something like "My, king." Aline almost stumbled as she saw him, for the resemblance was great. His brown eyes, and dark hair falling into his eyes, like Sammies did. And that aura that seemed to emanate from him, like he did whatever he wanted, not caring about anyone, just like Sammie.

"Mr. Beaver " he said not acknowledging her, "I believe you called," before Mrs. Beaver could answer Aline said, "Excuse me, Mr. Beaver. Just to make things clear, I'm going nowhere with a scrawny little boy!" She was tired and irritated and angry, not to mention her stomach rumbling, and she just wanted to know what was going on.

Well,at least if this was some kind of dream, I'll live it. she thought not realising that she had spoken aloud.

The boy just stepped up close, a smirk on his face, and before she knew it, his hand flew connecting with he left cheek, as a gasp left Mr Beavers lips, "My King!" he said.

Aline's face burned, she raised her hand, but he easily blocked it. "That hurt, didnt it?" he asked the smile still on his face. "Of course it did, you dummy!" she yelled. "See that's the whole point. This isnt a dream." he said.

Aline just stared at the guy, she was hating him more and more by the minute. And she hated the fact that he was right.

He turned around casually toward the Beaver, "Thank you, Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus." he said with a bow,"I'll take over from here." he said as if he dealt with delusional teenage girls almost everyday.

"Woah! Hold on there! Im going nowhere with him!" she said. "Unfortunately, you have no other choice but me, sweetheart." he said with a wink. "anyway, you have to consider yourself lucky, ladies all over Narnia, would die for an opportunity to ride with the Just King."

Aline made a fake gagging noise, and the young King allowed himself a smile. "Well then, Im sorry ro disappoint you, _my King_" she said, throwing sarcasm into the last two words. "but frankly, I'd walk half the country than ride anywhere with you."

"Then, have it your way." he said, as he started walking toward the horse.

She waited where she was. Somewhere deep down, she knew she had to go with him, for she had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't a dream, it was all real, and not just a dream. She knew she had to go, if she wanted her questions answered, and she totally hated not knowing things.

"Alright then, supposing I decide to go with you, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"I'll tell you that after you've supposed to decide to come." he said. She rolled her eyes. "You answer me first, and I'll suppose to decide to come later." He sighed, "Alright," he said, "so you're in Narnia, and were going to Cair Paravel. where me and my siblings live. Now are you going to come or do I have to knock you out, and tie you in a sack all the way? Trust me, it wont be a smooth journey though." he added.

And somehow she could say that he wasn't kidding, though she said, "I'd really love to see you try." Before he could respond, a shrill voice shrieked. "Edmund! Is that how I taught you to speak before a lady?" She turned around, and wasnt half surprised to see an angry looking beaver. This one, must be a female, she thought judging by the voice.

"Um, no offense, but you seriously take behaviourance lessons from a beaver?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes. "She's no lady!" he replied, but Mrs. Beaver just glared at him, and he said, "Fine, Im sorry. Now, would you pleasd permit me, to escort you to the castle, my lady?" he asked with mock politeness, and for some reason she couldn't stop her laughter.

"See?" he said glaring. "shes no lady!"

"Edmund," Mrs. Beaver said, not unkindly, and Aline thought his name seemed strange, like old, but then what did not seem strange in this place? "Dont, be rude," she chided, "Remember how you lot were when you first came here?"

Something hardened in the Kings face and he said his voice cold, "Yes I do. I remember it all." Mrs. Beaver looked shocked. "No, my king, I didnt mean to-" He cut her off, turning to Aline, "Do you know, to ride?" he asked, to which she just shook her head.

"Fine, then you'll be riding with me." he said a finalty in his tone, that said there was no use arguing.

As much as she hated the fact of riding a horse, riding with him seemed so much worse, for she just couldnt help seeing Sammie in him, though now she noticed, they looked nothing alike.

"No." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, Im not going anywhere with anyone until you tell me what shit, Ive landed myself into this time."

"Look here, Miss. Whatever-Your-Bloody-Name-Is -"

"Aline," she said her teeth gritted, "My name is Aline."

"Aline," called, "We're just trying to help you, he has brought you here, there must be some purpose, just like our Kings and-"

"Who the hell, is that he?"she demanded, "No, wait! I dont really want to know. I'll find my way outta here, by myself."

And before Mrs. Beaver or Edmund could say something, she pushed her way out breaking into a run. She heard someone call her name but she just wanted to disappear.

* * *

**A/N : Soooo, thats the end of Chap.2! Please tell me what you guys think? Was it upto your expectations? And Im really sorry if you dont like my style of writing, but I feel comfortable writing this way than POVs. Please telk me what you think! **

**~NarnianFairy **


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund watched the girl disappear into the woods, Mrs. Beaver gasped. "My King, you have to stop her. It isnt safe out there." Edmund hated it, when she called him,'My King' as if he even deserved the title. He'd told her many times to call him, just Edmund, which she does, thankfully or it would be very embarrassing if she called him, 'My King' when she was scolding or telling him off.

"I think she just made it clear, that she doesnt want anything to do with us." he said not knowing why he said it. This girl, Aline, he didnt know what her appearance meant. What with the stirring of the Giants and Wild Magic, set loose in places. The Council would not be pleases by the sudden appearance of a mysterious girl, either.

And not to mention the dream he had last night. He wasnt even sure what it meant, but it had to be connected somehow, for now sure that the the girl was her, Aline.

A cold feeling crept up his spine, but all the same he said, "I think I'll go get her, before any beasts of the woods do." he said nodding towards the beaver.

* * *

It wasn't hard following her tracks, especially when Lora his personal leopard bodyguard was up in front. Though he thought her brave or perhaps foolish, to go this far out into the woods alone.

Lora came to an abrupt stop. "What's the matter, Lora?" he asked.

"My King, seems like I've lost her scent." the leopard replied.

"What do you mean, lost her scent?" the King asked.

"Its like, she just..disappeared, but no, I can feel her somewhere near, but it seems like something is preventing me."

Edmund looked at the trees surrounding, for the first time noticing the difference. The trees in front of them were different, from the trees behind. The trees didnt move, even though there was a calm breeze, and it looked sickly with its leaves turning yellow and drooped. It almost seemed like he was standing on an invisible boundary line, separating the two places.

The King felt a knot of panic settle itself in his chest, as he realised what it was. "Wild Magic," Lora hissed, "Whatever it is thats causing these, its getting stronger."

"We have to get to her," he said.

"My King, No! It's too dangerous, we have no idea of whats lurking in there."

Edmund simply replied, "I have to, Lora. We have no idea who she is, but I have a feeling she's important." Then turning back to the regiment of soldiers, that Peter insisted go with him, he said, "Wait here until I come back." Though they werent too happy about leaving their King, they didnt argue.

Edmund dismounted, taking a step towards the slowly dying forest, without glancing back, knowing that Lora had followed him though, by the touch of her feline feet rustling the leaves on the forest floor.

It wasnt long before they found her crouched on the forest floor. At first he thought, she was wounded, but they he realised that she was actually crouched down, picking something.

The King almost sighed in relief but the relief was short lived. For from behind the girl, Edmund could sense a flicker of movement. And as if to prove his point, Lora growled, a soft warning growl in the back of her throat.

Then out of nowhere charged something big and burly. To his horror he realised what it was, a Minotaur. It charged straight towards Aline, who had no idea of the giant beast charging towards her.

Edmund had just a moment to decide, but before he could react someone else sprang into action. Lora sprang out, in a single jump, bounding over her, the startled girl looked up in surprise to see a leopard flying over her.

As Edmund watched, the big beast swatted Lora aside as if she were a fly, and charged towards Aline. The girl scurried behind, a scream leaving her lips as the beast neared.

Edmund charged, his sword drawn out, but the Minotaur didnt notice him, its eyes fixed on her. Just as the Minotaur closed around her, Edmund's sword, pierced its thick hide, and it roared. A terrible sound that shook the woods, he wondered the trees didn't fall.

But that was the least of his concern, for now, the Minotaur turned to face him instead. The young King, did not feel any fear. This was what he was trained to do after all.

He swerved to the left, as it charged. Though the beast was big and strong, that was also its undoing. It couldn't turn or change direction, as easily as him. Though the King knew this couldnt go on forever.

This time he timed his move perfectly, as he sidestepped, he thrust his sword forward, wounding the Minotaur in its side, just as a very angry looking recovered Lora landed in the surprised monster's back, raking her sharp claws through its hide, and the Minotaur just disintegrated, turning back into the sand it was made from, like all of the Forsaken.

Edmund felt a wave of anger, as he saw her, still on the floor her legs hugged to her chest. Not only did she endanger herself, but Lora almost got herself killed.

He cast her a distasteful look, which she didnt catch as he walked over to Lora who looked fine except for the limp in her leg, and insisted him to go check on Aline instead.

His anger evaporated as he saw her. Her legs hugged to her chest, and she looked so freaked out. He knew how it was to be pulled into a strange land, and see things youve always believed as myths, come to life.

"Please, tell me," she begged, "that this is a dream. And Im going to wake up somehow." While he didnt say anything, she just continued, "No, this isnt a dream. All this stuffs too real to be a dream. This maybe, no IS a hallucination. Half human, half bull..." she trailed on, "What are those things called, Minotaurs? Exist only in mythology, none of this is real, or maybe.." she laughed, "maybe Im dead and this is my hell."

Edmund stood up awkwardly, he wasnt good at comforting hysterical girls - that was Susans department- and this one, he knew was in the very verge of tears.

He put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, she flinched away. "Look here, I know what you're going through, it was the same for us when we came. I know it's hard to believe, but it is all real."

"You mean, you came here from erm- where I come from? and what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Yeah, me and my siblings, we-"

"My siblings and I" she corrected. He smiled briefly.

"Alright, my siblings and I, and yeah, we are- were from London."

"Were from London?" she asked.

"You are quite nosy arent you?" he said, and before she could say something back he said, "We'd better get moving unless you fancy spending the night in the forest."

"Very tempting, but no thank you."

* * *

And so they rode, it was a long journey and it wasn't long before Aline's eyes began to close, and she found herself leaning back into his chest. She wanted to stop herself, stay awake, and have the least to do with him. But even before she finished that train of thought, sleep overtook her.

She didn't even feel it when his arm rested on hers, or when they reached the castle nor the others waiting.

Maybe it was because she was tired, but she slept soundly during the night, no nightmares nothing, the first time in months.

The same though could not be said for the Just King, the young King kept tossing and turning, half wishing that sleep never came, for with sleep came the nightmares.

But, too tired after the days events, that not long after he felt his eyes grow heavy and he didn't even try to resist. Sleep was inevitable. He fell asleep.

It was her again, Jadis. Her wand, sinking into his flesh. Her last taunting laugh, as he lay dying, more and more Narnians, falling around him.

Jadis whispered, "All because of you, my little traitor, I would never have seen such great victory if not for you." Its just a dream, just a dream.. he kept telling himself, willing himself to wake up but he just couldn't.

"It's still not too late, my little traitor. Just renounce Aslan, just once and you could rule by my side, just like you always wanted."

"No," he said, looking the Witch in the eye. "Maybe, Ive made mistakes in the past Jadis, but I'd never renoumce Aslan, no matter what."

Jadis flashed her deadly smile, "Then so be it!" she said, and he saw her raise her wand once more, closing his eyes relieved that it was finally over.

But alas! for the young King, it was not so, for he was pulled into yet another web, his mind had woven.

This time it wasn't any of his usual nightmares. He found himself crouching over sombody. With a start he realised that, the 'somebody' was her, Aline, and worse, she was lying in a pool of blood, her blood, he realised. All, he could do, was holding her, as her life slowly bled out of her.

Her lips were moving softly, as if whispering a final prayer, only it wasnt. Instead she kept repeating the words, 'Im sorry,' Why should she say sorry when it was all his fault? he thought, then, His fault? he thought vaguely a feeling of guilt settling in his chest. What had he done this time to make her like this?

Her breathing gradually slow down, as his dream self yelled "No!" hugging her lifeless body.

With a start, the Just King sat up, wide awake, his heart beating like crazy. It's just a dream, just a dream, not real..he kept saying to himself, but it didnt do anything to reduce his erratic heartbeat.

Somehow this seemed real, like it was more of a vision than a nightmare, and he felt this sudden urge to go check on her. Then he chided himself. Dont be silly, its just a freaking dream, nothing else.

All the same, the Just King did not go back to sleep again. Nothing could clear up the mind like a midnight ride.

* * *

**A/N : So heres Chapter 3! What do you think? I suppose I overdid the nightmare part? IDK guys...**

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing! Love you if u do..**

**~NarnianFairy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Guys, Im really sorry for not updating for the last week…But I really got caught up with studies and stuffs! Ive got my IGCSE's next year, and I really have to study hard if I want to get scholarships. Im sorry, please bear with me..****  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Aline woke up the next day morning, to the sweet chirping of birds and the sunlight streaming through an open window, bathing her face in rich Vitamin D, pulling the covers up her face groaning, too comfortable to get out of bed though too awake to go back to sleep again.

She grudgingly sat up, regarding the room she was in, realizing with a sinking feeling that yesterday wasn't a dream. A fact she didn't know whether to be happy or sad about.

Taking in the new surrounding, she realized that the room was bigger than she thought, with a king-size bed, like a royal suite, complete with a balcony.

Just then the door opened and in walked a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a gown, which made her look like she'd just stepped out from King Arthur's court, or perhaps she was dressed for a Halloween party as Cindrella, or some other cheesy Disney Princess', Aline didn't care to learn their names.

The girl stopped abruptly, noticing that the other had woken up.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were awake. I'm Lucy." she said. "Aline." she replied simply.

Lucy bit her lip as if just talking made her nervous. "Um, I assumed you were hungry, so I brought you this." she said placing a bowl on the dresser beside the bed. And that was when Aline realized, exactly how hungry she was as her stomach rumbled. _But no, _she thought. _I need answers first._

"Thank you, Lucy." she said, "but first, where in the world am I? What is this place? And who are you?" she asked stopping herself before some more poured out.

Lucy pursued her lips, "As to answer your first two questions," she said, "You're in Narnia-" before she could continue, Aline interrupted, "I get that, everyone here just keeps on going about a Narnia, but what exactly in the world is that?"

Lucy smiled, "Narnia" she repeated slowly, "Narnia, is our home. Aline can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah. Sure,"  
"Do you believe in magic?" Lucy asked.  
"Like the magic, magic that so-called magicians tricksters do? No, thank you."  
"No," Lucy said, calmly, "not that magic, I mean, true magic."  
Aline considered this replying slowly, "I don't know, Lucy." she said.  
"Well then," Lucy said. "I'm going to tell you a story now."

And so Lucy began telling the story of how she, and her siblings had first discovered, the magical world behind the wardrobe, and according to the old prophecy, overthrew the White Witch and how Aslan –_the Lion King, _Aline thought, with a laugh- crowned them Kings and Queens of the land.

Though Lucy tactfully avoided the part of Edmund, and when Aline asked, she just shook her head, "It isn't my place, nor story, to tell."

"Well Lucy," Aline said, "Although I _must _tell you that it was a real awesome story. But seriously, how do I know whether it is all true or not?"

Lucy's face fell. "I expected you wouldn't believe it. But, how else could you explain all this?" Lucy asked gesturing towards the room.

"Good point," she conceded. "But, I really wouldn't put it passed my own mind to conjure up some alternate reality, where Beavers spoke, and I get a royal suite free." _or maybe my plan actually worked, and actually I'm dead, and this is my personal hell. Duh! I should've listened when people told me not to read too much fiction. _Though she didn't say that last part out loud, for it may lead to questions best left unanswered.

Lucy gave her a kind, I- know- what- you're- going- through look.

"Alright, so let's say, despite my better judgment, I actually decide to believe you. If so, then how the hell am I supposed to get back?" she asked.

"You cant, Aline" Lucy said. "Not unless Aslan thinks so."  
"Well, then take me to see this Aslan."  
"I'm afraid, that's impossible, Aline. Aslan only shows himself when he wants to be seen."

For a moment, Aline was silent, not quite knowing how to process all this information. Finally she said, "This is madness, and I cant even believe that Im actually beginning to believe all this. Well, I must be an even bigger freak than I think Iam."

Lucy smiled, "Well," she said, "aren't we all a little mad on the inside?"

Aline smiled as well. At that moment, she could feel a spark of something new. Maybe her stay here won''t be bad as she first thought it would be. Maybe.

"Um, so if you guys are royalty, does it mean that I have to call you guys, 'Your Majesties'?" she asked.

Lucy looked horrified at the thought, "Don't you even dare try!" she warned. "You have no idea how horrible it is, to not have a real friend to talk to, when the only ladies you meet are those all- too- posh, Calormene and Telmar ladies, who have no sense of humor at all! Actually," she said, "I'm glad Aslan send you here. Its like he heard my prayers."

"I am glad I came here too." Aline said _I suppose_, though she didn't have the heart to tell Lucy that.

"Well, you'd better have your breakfast then, and if you want to change, there are dress in the wardrobe." Lucy said, pointing to the wardrobe.

"Hold on! Dresses, like in the ones you're wearing?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I don't wear dresses, they just look so ridiculous!" and then seeing the look on Lucy's face added, "not that it is on you though. I mean, its the 21st century, nobody wears dresses anymore!"

"21st century?" Lucy asked blankly.

"Yeah" she replied, "last time I checked it was 2014."

"No way!" Lucy yelled. "Well, it actually is," Aline assured but the girl didn't believe her. "Wait I'll show you." she said rummaging through her backpack till she found her IPod right at the bottom.

"Here," she said, showing Lucy the date and time. Lucy had a look that was between confused and awe. "That means its almost 70 years passed since we came here."

"That means, youre 70 years older than me!" Aline joked, and they both laughed.

"What is that?" Lucy asked pointing to the IPod. Aline smirked.

"And this, your majesty," she said in a mock voice, "is something of the likes you've never seen before. May I now present you, the 21st century's magic box?"

"Just kidding," she added at Lucy's startled expression. "Its just an IPod. You know, you can kinda like listen to songs, and watch videos and download apps and that sorta things."

Lucy just gave her a blank look, "Actually, I didn't even understand even half you just told me. Anyway, I guess that at least explains your clothes." Lucy said, eyeing her, "you know, it wasn't the height of fashion when we left."

"Oh!" Aline said, looking down at her tanktop, with the checked shirt she had on and the trousers. "but now speaking of clothes, there's just no way Im wearing a dress." she said.

"But you would look really good in a dress! I swear!" Lucy said.

"No way! " She said again, holding her hands up. "I know, that Im crazy, but seriously, Im not that crazy!"

"Well, ok, then, if you prefer, I could get you some men's clothes you know." Lucy said. "though Id bet you'd look real gorgeous in a dress." Aline wrinkled her nose.

As Lucy left to get her the clothes, Aline swung herself from the bed, taking a look at herself from the mirror.

A pale, thin girl stared back at her. A girl scarred from her pasts, a girl whom Aline didn't think she knew anymore. She gazed at her reflection as she gently lifted her shirt sleeve to reveal the still fresh scar on her arm. Silently, she promised to herself, "Maybe I cant change the pasts. But at least I'll try to move on. I wont be that frightened, helpless girl I was so long. I'll change. A new place, a new me..

* * *

**A/N : So what do you guys think?! Thought of doing an Edmund POV in the next chap! What da think?**

**Please review, it's the only thing that encourages me.**

**~Narnian Fairy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okie! So heres Chapter 5 finally! And I wanna say a BIG thank you to D.N.S Akina and PJO_Blue_cookies for their awesome reviews! And also for everyone who favourited and followed! And for everyone who read and helped me gain 400 views! Youre awesomesauce!**

**And now without interrupting….**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Ed?" Peter called his younger brother. "Edmund?" no response.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!" he yelled.

"Jeez! Pete, I am listening, did you really need to yell like that?" the Just King asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied sarcastically, "you sure were listening."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that the Council was not pleased by her appearance." By her, here he meant Aline. _  
_

"That was expected." he replied.

"Well," Peter said, "you know what this means right?"

"I know, Pete, but you just cant do that." he said.

"Do what?" the High King asked.

"Just give her in the hands of the Council. Who knows what they would do to her?"

The High Kings face was grim. "That was what they wanted. They think she's a threat. What with the attacks on the villages and the Forsaken stirring.." he trailed on.

Edmund knew just how serious things were. The Forsaken hadn't been spotted in Narnia ever since the defeat of the White Witch. And though there were rumors of them on the very edges of the land, he hadn't met one yet…that was until today morning at least.

Edmund decided not to worry his siblings about what happened in the woods. Peter had already too much to worry about, with the Northern Giants, and his sisters needn't need to know of this, yet.

"But why would Aslan bring her here, if she really is a threat?" the Just Kind demanded.

Peter put his head in his hands, _being High King was frustrating sometimes. _

"Yeah, try telling that to the Council, Ed." he replied to his brother.

"Peter," Edmund said. "It was Aslan who crowned you High King, not those old dolts in the Council."

"I know," he just replied.

"So, tell me Ed," the High King said. "How is she?"

The question caught Edmund by surprise. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" he asked.

"I meant to do that first thing morning," Peter said, "but circumstances called."

Edmund smirked, "Don't worry, Im sure our 'all- too- courteous' sisters, already have her occupied."

"Oh no, Poor girl!" Peter said, remembering their sisters' excitement at the new arrival. And the two brothers shared a laugh.

The Just King got up, "I'd better get going, Pete," he said. "maybe I'd be able to find something useful this time." refering to the work Peter had given him, finding any prophecy relating to a new Daughter of Eve.

* * *

The King made his way to the archives deep in thought. Thankfully it was empty as usual.

He piled up a set of books, all of them ancient, and some with such boring titles that he would never even have dreamed of opening under a different circumstance.

And that was when he noticed that he wasn't as lonely as he thought, for sitting by the window overlooking the South garden, someone else was seated, exactly where he was planning to.

It took him a moment to realize who it was, for though the person was dressed in trousers an da tunic, their figure seemed extremely feminine and that wavy hair most certainly did not belong to any of the old Lords. Then he saw whom it was, Aline.

She didn't hear him approach, her nose buried in a book. He quietly pulled th couch opposite her, not wanting to disturb her fromher 'book trance', setting down the pile of books, as quietly as possible.

It wasn't long before the King got vexed though. He had spent the whole of last night, and even now, he couldn't find anything worth even from the oldest book! Well, he knew it wasn't easy searching all the books in the archives . There were just too many, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but yet…

He put the book down with a thud, sighing, as Aline looked up suddenly from her book, noticing for the first time of the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were here." she said beginning to rise up.

"No, no." he said. "it's actually alright! I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh," she said sitting back down.

"Erm, I am really sorry if I was a total bitch yesterday. But I thought it was a dream or something."

"It's alright," he said a smile stretching on his face for no reason, "at least I didn't have to knock you out!"

She smiled, and the Just King couldn't help noticing how green her eyes were, _just like the leaves of the forest. _

And then, just as abruptly as it came, the smile disappeared, and she buried her head back into the book, leaving him wondering what just happened.

And that was when he noticed the title of the book she was reading, It was '_A Complete Narnian History : The Beginning of time to the Fall of the White Witch'_ He felt his blood run cold.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's the Narnian history, figured out that at least if Im stuck in this place, at least I'd learn its history."

"You cant read that!"

She looked confused, "Why?"

"Because," he said as if it was the most obvious thing, "I just told you not to."

"Since when was it a crime to read the history of the land you were stuck in, until some Lion King sees fit to let you go?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just stood up, and to Aline's utter surprise, just snatched the book away form her hands. "By the way, nice dress." and he left just like that.

Edmund heard her mutter something like 'moron' but he didn't care. He couldn't let her read that, no matter what. He couldn't have her know about the monstrous things he had done.

And he didn't even know why he cared, what she thought about him, and that was what scared hm the most.

* * *

**A/N : So guys whatdya think? LOL, and yeah, I know Ed is bing a douchebag! XD**

**I know he could've asked her more subtly, but I just wanted to show, he is still insecure of himself.**

**Oh, and I'v decided a new character, and thought I'd let you guys decide her name. Shes a female, btw. And pls comment a name, anything female, and has an 'oldish' ring to it! **

**And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Narnian Fairy**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : ARGH! IM JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! Cant wait to start reading REVENGE OF SEVEN! WOW!**

**How many of you guys here are Lorien Legacies (Iam Number Four) fanS? If you are, no second thoughts, WE ARE BESTIES! **

**_Go! Seven! Kill em MOGS! Kill every last one of them! Avenge Eight_****!**

**Oops, sowwy that was me in extreme fangirl mode! XD Anyway without interrupting any further…..here you are, Chapter 6! **

**CHAPTER 6**

Aline watched bewildered, swearing under her breath as Edmund walked away, the book she was just reading, tucked under his arm.

_Seriously?_ she thought, _who did he think he was, to tell her what and what not to read? Well, he may be a freaking King of a magical land where beavers spoke, but yet, he had no right whatsoever, over her!_

For a while, he seemed alright, and then he went back to total-jerk mode.

Just then, the archive doors flung open, and in walked the Gentle Queen.

"Oh Aline! Here you are! It's almost time for breakfast. Ive been searching you everywhere!" Susan shrieked, and not even giving the other girl time to respond, Susan linked her hand through Alines and pulled her away.

Aline wondered if the two Queens were always this courteous, or was it because she was from _home? _

Then she thought about the other Pevensie brother, deciding if he was anything like his younger brother she'd just met, she wasn't going to like him much.

They passed through many passages, that Aline began wondering how Susan found her way through this maze. And when she asked, the Queen just responded, "Oh! You'll get used to it!"

* * *

The dining room, was just as big and majestic as you would expect a castle to be, and so was the dining table and the various delicacies on it.

At the head of the table sat whom, Aline assumed as High King Peter. _He has the markings of a King_, she thought, very much unlike another certain King she knew.

Lucy grinned catching her eye. Peter just smiled, and if he found her attire surprising he didn't give it away, "Sorry I couldn't meet you anytime sooner, I was looking forward to meet you."

She just smiled. And Susan proceeded to introduce the young boy next to Lucy, as Prince Corin, of Archenland- where ever in the world that was.

"Hello" he said an impish grin on his face, as he took her hand, kissing it gently, leaving her blushing furiously.

She sat down, noticing that Edmund was not to be seen. Then she thought, _'Why the hell must she care where he was?_'

"So Aline?" Corin called, "You're from the Spare Oom?"

"Spare Oom?" she asked blankly.

"Corin," Susan said, as if they'd gone through this conversation a lot of times before, "Its, a place called 'London' not 'Spare Oom'"

"Hey, but that's what Mr. Tumnus said though!" the boy protested.

"Actually, I'm from America." Aline said.

"America? Like the United States of America?" Peter asked, just as Corin said, "Amri-what?"

She nodded as to reply. "Oh, and Pete? Lucy said. "Aline is actually from the future!" the little girl exclaimed.

_Alright, now this was getting awkward. Lucy made her sound like she was some time travelling, super hero._

The others looked at her skeptically, and she felt uncomfortable, with all their gazes on her. "Erm, actually I'm from 2014."

Peter looked quite surprised, "Well, then who won the war?" he asked.

"What war?" she asked. She was aware of a war going on somewhere in the Middle East, but he had a suspicion he wasn't asking her about it. "The last big war?" Peter said.

"Oh! You mean the 2nd World War?" He nodded. "We won, I guess." she shrugged.

High King Peter, whooped, a very unkingly thing to do, earning a disapproving look from his sister. "Come on Su! Were allowed to be ourselves sometimes right?"

Susan was about to say something back in return, but then the archives door flung ipen, and in walked the Just King. He just walked over pulled a chair and sat, unfortunately just opposite to her, and began digging into his food, ignoring the questioning looks the others were giving him.

"He's always like that," Lucy whispered, looking at the look on Aline's face. _Gosh! The way he ate! _Aline thought.

"Edmund," Susan called, to which he looked up. "You're foods not going anywhere."

He looked at her skeptically, "You see, Su. Im well aware that my foods going nowhere, but you know, Im not as free as you are to spend lavish amounts of my precious time either eating, or planning balls." he said, and with that he stood up leaving. The food on his plate already gone.

Susan looked hurt, "Well, that was strange." Aline decided.

"It is strange," Peter replied, "_He is strange_."

* * *

**A/N : So yeah, I know thats quite a small chapter, but school is basically killing me.**

**Please, dont be ghost-readers on here, but please review/follow/favourite guys!**

**Thats the only thing that motivates me to write!**

**~NarnianFairy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : First of all, I'm really really sorry for the late update. But you know, school really takes a toll on things, and Im really facing a serious writers block :(((**

**And this chapter is mostly an insight into Aline's past, and a bit Ed/Aline (I know, we've all been waiting for this XD) as I really didn't know what else to write about.**

**Annnndddddd a special shoutout to Qazal, for the'pleasant surprise' she gave me on Wattpad! XD  
And you guys should seriously check out her story 'The Royal Rescue' ITS REALLY ONE OF THE BEST NARNIAN FANFICTIONS IVE READ ON THIS SITE (including mine!)**

**Sooo thats all! And I know this chapter isn't my longest, but I really put my heart and soul into it guys..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Later that evening, Aline found herself wandering in the Western Garden. For some reason it was her favourite part of the whole castle, though it was the loneliest, since just outside the Western Wall, began the Western Woods. And with the Forsaken and things, that the Pevensies had mentioned, nobody didn't even want to go anywhere near the woods.

Well, except maybe Edmund, she had noticed him go in and out many times though.

Then her mind began to stray. She thought about back home, if she could call it home anyway.

She wondered whether her coming here was just a coincidence or just another colossal accident, like her birth, perhaps. At least she knew she wouldn't be missed. She doubted whether even her own mother would notice her missing. Obviously not, even if she was sober for a change and did notice, she'd just be relieved more than anything.

She had not many friends at school as well. Aline was the kind who kept mostly to herself. Well, perhaps Emily could be counted as a friend, but she had her own group of girls and was obviously Miss. Popular, and Aline had her own suspicions why she even bothered to speak with her.

The girl thought miserably, _Would it even matter if I existed, when there's nobody to acknowledge my existence?_

And then unwillingly, her thoughts strayed further, towards the one thing she usually avoided thinking. About her father.

She remembered that night very well, as if it was just yesterday. She remembered sitting in the back of the car, 8 years ago, buckling the seatbelt. like a responsible 8 years old. Then she remembered her father, and Hannah, her best and you could say, only friend, as they walked out of the cinema. She had beckoned them to come faster. Her father had promised them ice cream.

She had wanted to ride shot-gun, but Hannah had wanted to, so with a huff she got in behind. She remembered that last ride home, joking about the movie. Hannah's animated voice imitating the actress, and her father's laugh. Never knowing that, it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There was no stopping the tears not that it started flowing, and she didn't even want to. It should have been her, not Hannah. If she had only insisted. What was worse were the dreams, the visions that warned her.

She remembered her father jerk the steering wheel to avoid the car, coming right in front of them. She remembered the curve, as their car tumbled down, and everything go black.

Waking up in the hospital, finding her mum, trying to keep it together as she told her that she was the only survivor. Her father, her best friend, dead.

That was when everything started going downhill, when her mom had taken to drinking. She remembered her coming home late at night, and yelling at her. Telling her it was all her fault, that Dad died. She remembered hiding in the small closet, closing her ears tight, trying to escape from this screwed up world.

Maybe, she'd gotten her wish. Maybe..

* * *

Edmund made his way through the woods, hoping that the guards at the Eastern gate hadn't finished their shift. Actually he wasn't even supposed to be in the woods, but he wasn't a child anymore, for Peter to order him about. He could sure look after himself, and of course he had Lora following him even now, just a distance behind, and well he was a goddamn King, he could do whatever he wanted.

The guards grinned, they knew very well about the Just King's little 'trips' in the night.

He led Philip, his horse toward the stables, as he made his way across the gardens. In the darkness, he could barely make out a figure, curled up into a ball on one of the stone benches. Edmund wondered who was out in the gardens at this time of the night.

Closer, he saw, her legs drawn to her chest, curled up like a ball, she was asleep, her head at an uncomfortable angle. He moved closer to wake her up, though she was quite safe in the castle grounds, the air was too cold to be comfortable.

He noticed the glistening teardrop half-way down her cheek.

_She had been crying! _he realized with a start. _But why had she been crying? _That was when the Just King realized. He didn't know anything about her past, her life before Narnia, as much as she didn't know about his. Everybody had their own secrets and that was a fact, he respected.

"Aline" he called gently.

She didn't stir. Her hair shifted in the slight breeze.

"Aline" he tried again, a little louder this time.

She muttered something in her sleep, shifting her side.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, a slight smile on her lips that countered the tear. He felt inclined to wipe away the tear, and he did.

He made a quick decision, he couldn't leave her here, to the mercy of the elements. And if he was right (which he usually is) it was going to rain.

So he took her up in his arms. She was lighter than he had anticipated. Making his way to her room., just opposite his. He nudgd the door open, laying her gently onto the soft mattress.

Suddenly he had a flash of déjà vu. When he was younger. Much younger. Back in London. When his mother used to come to turn off the lights, she would tuck him in, and sometimes when he asked, even read a book, and then she would hug him gently as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Edmund smiled at the memory, as he pulled up the covers tucking her in.

She seemed to smile in her sleep. "Good night, Daddy." she said in no more than a whisper, as Edmund froze.

She seemed so fragile, and vulnerable at that moment, like a fragile glass vase. He wanted to protect her from whatever it was that worried her.

He remembered the dream, no nightmare, which he saw himself holding her as her life solely bled away.

"Good night, Aline." he whispered, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N : Soooo what'dya think? Was it good, or just 'ok'?**

**Any comments/suggestions/ constructive criticism will be gladly accepted. But no flames please?**

**Ohhhh! AND HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS?! GOSH! I TOTALLY DIED! THHAT BOOK IS A TOTAL KILLER!  
AND YEAH, THOUGH IT WASNT RICK'S BEST BOOK, THE ENDING WAS JUST...AWESOMSAUCE! ALMOST LIKE A PRIVATE JOKE **

_**Oh, Yeah? You didn't like my last cliffhanger? Here's some more! Now try guessing what happens next!**_

**_XD_**

**Sorry Im just an over-reactive Percy jackson fan! XD**

**~NarnianFairy**


	8. CHAPTER 8

**A/N : Heya! Guys...****First off, I'd like to thank everybody soooo much for following/favouriting/reviewing. You have no idea how much this means to me..**

**Anyways, I hope you can understand this, the part in Italics, is Lucy's dream.**

**Now, without further ado..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

As Aline woke up, the next day, she had the distant feeling of falling asleep in the gardens, but she shrugged it off, feeling her stomach rumble. She must have slept in late again, judging by the sun shining through the curtains.

She dressed up ignoring the dresses and ball gowns which Lucy had given, in case she'd changed her mind, _like that was ever gonna happen,_ instead pulling on a trouser and a shirt.

The others were already there, by the time she made her way to the dining hall. Well, everyone except Edmund.

But as Lucy said, no one knew when he would disappear, for days on the end, and then come back as if nothing had happened. The Pevensies had grown more or less accumstead to this phenomenon.

"So, Ed's disappeared again?" Peter asked as a way of conversation, to which Susan sighed, "As usual. Anything else new?"

"He promised to sword-fight today." Corin said frowning.

"I saw Aslan."

Peter choked, and Susan looked like she'd swallowed an apple, whole. "When? Where did you see Aslan?" "Why didn't you tell us before?"

But Lucy continued with a solemn expression. "In a dream, or," she lowered a voice, "I think..it was a vision."

She looked directly at Aline and she felt shivers down her spine. Whatever Lucy saw, it wasn't good.

"What is it, Lu? What did he say?" Susan asked in a voice that reminded Aline of her mother, before things went all..wrong.

Lucy looked like she was almost in tears.

* * *

_"__Aslan" Lucy yelled running towards the majestic lion._

_"__We missed you, Aslan,"she said burying her face in his golden fur._

_The majestic lion just smiled at the girl. "Me too, little one" he replied letting her hands run through his golden mane._

_"__Lucy, listen I have brought you a very important message."_

_Lucy stopped, listening to the seriousness in his voice._

_"__Dear Daughter, listen carefully, Narnia is in great danger. Evil forces are getting stronger and stronger, gaining power every minute. Narnia's greatest foe will arise stronger than ever."_

_"__But Aslan, Narnia's in peace now. The Telmarines are rather subdued and and were at peace with the rest of the countries." The Valiant Queens voice hardly concealing the fear she was holding._

_Aslan just smiled at her. "I'm not speaking of that dear daughter. I'm speaking of something evil, dark and dangerous."_

_Lucy's eyes widened in understanding."You..You.. mean she will come..again." her voice barely a whisper._

_"__But you can stop it, Aslan."_

_"__I'm afraid I can't, Lucy"_

_"__But you can't just let Narnia fall victim to her ,again."_

_"__Everything has its time dear daughter. A time for good and time for evil. A time for prosperity, a time for downfall, a time for peace, a time for battle. And when its all over, you will know it was only for the greater good."_

_"__Then, can't we save Narnia, Aslan." there were sobs in her voice._

_Aslan just smile "Remember Lucy, there is always the sun shining bright when the storm is over."_

_"__That means, we can't save, Narnia." a tear escaped the eye of the Valiant Queen._

_"__It isn't my decision to make little one. It depends on one person. After all, freedom wont come without a price."_

_"__May I ask whom, Aslan."_

_"__A Daughter of Eve"_

* * *

Aline felt everybody's eyes on her. She had always hated being the center of attention, that all she could think of was saying, "Don't, look at me that way. My mum's name is not Eve!"

"No, its not." Peter said gravely.

"Eve, is just a form of expression, Aline." Susan explained. "Like the first man and woman, Adam and Eve. It means you've descended from them."

She held her hands up. "Wait! So now you guys are going all biblical on me?" Peter and Susan exchanged a glance.

"Anyways, its just a dream, right? It probably means nothing."

"Dreams, are different from visions, Aline." Lucy said. And while she did, she did not seem like a small little girl. In her words echoed the voice of wisdom beyond her years. And that scared her most. And not to mention her own dreams…

_No!_ she convinced herself. It's just a dream. She knew she couldn't afford to even think of it. They're just dreams, nothing more. For believing in them, meant believing the impossible.

"I don't like the sound of sacrifice, that can't be good." Corin said, earning a glare from Susan.

"You guys don't think it's about, me, right?" she asked, "I mean, it's not like I've got anything to lose anyway."

The others looked at her, with something like sympathy, and she didn't like it. She was tired of people looking at her that way, like she was some pathetic little being. She just stood up. "I… I'm sorry, I gotta go."

* * *

**A/N : I really am not the review-oriented kind of person. But maybe, you guys could get it upto 15 reviews, this time, maybe? Anyways I'll keep posting even though I don't get a single one. I love Narnia just too much! XD**

**But, I'd totally love you if you do!**

**Signing off!**

**~NarnianFairy**


End file.
